Sentimentos Revelados
by Dark Lady Lau
Summary: A chegada de Sasuke a Konoha para concluir a sua vingança pode mudar todo o rumo da história...
1. Chapter 1

Em Konoha os habitantes temiam o pior. A vila já se encontrava em ruínas desde o ataque de Pain e ainda nem sequer tinham conseguido reconstruir metade da vila e já estavam a sofrer um novo ataque. Mas agora o mais inesperado de todos.

Cinco ninjas com os seus mantos negros e nuvens vermelhas desenhadas entraram na vila e começaram a abrir passagem à força por entre os ninjas de Konoha. Os habitantes que tinham permanecido na vila para ajudar na sua reconstrução tentavam esconder-se o mais rápido que podiam.

Um dos invasores conseguiu escapar, sem grande dificuldade e sem matar nenhum dos protectores da vila. O seu objectivo era o interior da vila, onde muito provavelmente estariam as pessoas que ele procurava. Ele foi seguido por um outro do seu grupo, que tal como ele tinha atravessado a barreira de ninjas facilmente.

Ambos correram até ao lugar onde há tempos atrás se encontrava o edifício do Hokage. Não demorou muito para que alcançassem o local que pretendiam. Mas quando lá chegaram foram surpreendidos por três ninjas de Konoha.

Hatake Kakashi encontrava-se encostado de forma descontraída a uma parede que tinha sido erguida de novo. Quando os dois ninjas de mantos negros chegaram, o seu olhar fixou-se no mais novo deles, um rapaz de cabelo escuro arrepiado e olhos negros gélidos.

- Finalmente chegaste, Sasuke. – Falou Kakashi, enquanto se desencostava da parede e dava um passo em frente.

Uchiha Sasuke direccionou o seu olhar para Kakashi mas nada falou. Manteve os seus olhos negros inexpressivos, sendo, assim, impossível para os outros descobrirem o que ele estava a sentir. "E ainda bem que não sabem", pensou ele.

Sasuke olhou na direcção de um outro ninja que pela primeira vez parecia que não iria berrar com ele, parecia tão diferente, tão calmo. Uzumaki Naruto sentia-se impotente perante o futuro que estava próximo, pois tinha de ser ele a completar o que há quase três anos não tinha conseguido, trazer Sasuke à razão.

O silêncio pairava no ar naquele local, apenas se ouviam ao longe os gritos de guerra dos ninjas que ainda permaneciam à entrada da vila.

- E então Sasuke, o que faremos com eles?

Sasuke olhou o seu companheiro por uns momentos. Sabia bem o que tinha de fazer e estava decidido a isso, custasse o que custasse, iria com o seu plano em diante.

- O que achas? Passamos por eles à força, nem que os tenhamos de matar.

A voz fria de Sasuke assustou a ninja de cabelos róseos que se encontrava mais atrás de Kakashi, não que ela mostrasse isso, mas no seu interior sabia que a luta era inevitável.

- Se é assim, então não temos outra opção senão lutar. – Falou Kakashi enquanto com uma mão subia a sua fita para que o seu sharingan pudesse ser usado.

- O Sasuke é meu. – Disse Naruto antes de correr em direcção ao seu adversário.

Naruto e Sasuke recomeçaram a batalha que tinham deixado por terminar há anos atrás, e ambos sabiam que desta vez um deles teria de morrer.

- Não podemos ficar apenas a olhar. Vamos Sakura.

- Hai.

Ambos foram em direcção ao companheiro de Sasuke. Sabiam, pois já o tinham enfrentado antes, que aquela batalha não seria fácil, mas teriam de dar tudo por tudo para saírem vencedores.

- Não sei porque se esforçam tanto. O Sasuke está completamente perdido nas trevas. - O ninja com a máscara laranja riu após proferir essas palavras.

Sakura sabia que aquilo era verdade, Sasuke estava perdido nas trevas, o seu coração estava preenchido pelo desejo de vingança, mas não queria desistir… Não podia desistir.

Ambas as lutas continuavam mas apenas numa existia conversa entre os golpes. Tobi continuava a proferir palavras que magoavam Sakura muito mais do que os cortes causados pela luta. E ela já não aguentava mais ficar calada e apenas ouvir.

- Eu sei que o Sasuke sofreu. Sei que ele quer acima de tudo vingança. Mas eu não vou permitir que ele se afunde ainda mais nas trevas. Eu vou libertar o seu coração da escuridão… Vou eliminar os fantasmas do seu passado. Nem que tenha de o matar com as minhas próprias mãos.

Tobi parou, olhando sério para a jovem ninja. "Ela é capaz de me dar problemas, o melhor é acabar de uma vez com ela", pensou ele.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke ouvia a conversa durante o combate com Naruto. "Ela mudou, já não é a mesma criança que deixei para trás há quase três anos", pensava ele. "Porque é que ela me deixa sempre confuso? Porque é que ela nunca desistiu de mim?"

- E porque farias tudo isso por ele? – Pergunta Tobi a Sakura.

- Porque eu nunca deixei de o amar. – Gritou Sakura com uma solitária lágrima a escorrer-lhe pela face, como se estivesse a responder à pergunta silenciosa de Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para a ninja de olhos verdes. Nunca pensou que passados esses anos em que estiveram separados os sentimentos que ela tinha por ele permanecessem. Sempre pensou que aquele sentimento fosse passageiro, apenas um sentimento de menina. Mas enganou-se, ela continuava a ama-lo. "E eu apenas a fiz sofrer cada vez mais". Pensou ele.

Naruto aproveitando a pequena distracção do seu ex companheiro acertou-o com o seu rasengen. Sasuke foi projectado para trás, pelo forte impacto do jutsu, batendo numa das paredes recém construidas.

Ao ouvir o estrondo causado pela queda da parede, Sakura e Kakashi descuidaram-se da sua luta e também Tobi aproveitou a vantagem. Com um movimento rápido de kunai tentou livrar-se da ninja que lhe poderia provocar mais problemas. Mas no momento em que ia desferir o golpe fatal algo não correu como ele esperava.

Um grito foi ouvido por toda a vila…

- Sasuke-kun… - Choramingou a ninja de olhos verdes.

Sasuke estava caído no chão e Sakura encontrava-se ajoelhada ao seu lado. Ele tinha a kunai crava no peito, muito perto do coração, o que lhe dificultava até mesmo a respiração.

- Porquê? Porque fizeste isto Sasuke-kun?

Sakura agora não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas que guardara durante tanto tempo. Ele com muito esforço, e a ajuda dela, conseguiu levantar-se até que os seus olhos negros estivessem ao mesmo nível dos olhos verdes dela.

- O que tu disseste trouxe-me à razão por momentos. – Ele falou com esforço. – Não podia deixar que morresses.

- Mas porquê? – Ela perguntou num fio de voz devido ao choro.

Sasuke olhou directamente para os olhos vermelhos de choro dela. Com esforço levou uma das mãos até ao rosto de Sasuke secando uma lágrima que escorria pela sua face.

- Porque eu te amo. – Ele aproximou-se mais dela selando os seus lábios com os dela, um beijo suave mas que demonstrava todo o amor que ele tinha trancado no fundo do seu coração. – Arigato… Sakura.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e tombou para a frente, ficando com a sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sakura, como se tivesse adormecido. Ela abraçou-o, ficando ali a embala-lo como se ele fosse um bebé.

- Idiota. – Gritou Tobi. – Morrer por uma mulher.

Naruto chorava também a perda do seu melhor amigo e não aguentou as palavras insensíveis do ninja da máscara laranja, e uma nova batalha começou, enquanto Sakura chorava a morte do seu amado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Especial – Os Sentimentos Após a Morte**

**POV Sakura**

A guerra finalmente terminou. Poderia existir paz novamente mas mesmo assim eu não estava feliz… Porquê? Porque perdi a pessoa que mais amei no mundo.

Naruto conseguiu finalmente livrar-nos de Tobi, ou melhor Uchiha Madara. Devo admitir que não foi uma luta fácil mas eu sinceramente não consegui prestar atenção nenhuma.

Passaram-se dois dias desde aquele trágico final de tarde e eu sinto como se estivesse a viver o pior dos meus pesadelos… E o pior é de tudo é que não adiantava abrir os olhos porque aquilo nunca iria acabar… Este pesadelo duraria eternamente.

Todos têm sido compreensivos comigo… Todos me têm tentado apoiar… Mas apenas o Naruto sabe como eu me sinto realmente, afinal ele perdeu o seu melhor amigo… Não… Ele perdeu um irmão. O Sasuke podia não ter dito mas eu tenho a plena certeza que também ele via o Naruto como um irmão.

Agora, aqui, ajoelhada em frente à campa de Sasuke fico a lembrar-me de quando éramos crianças… Do tempo em que ele e Naruto brigavam por idiotices… Sorriu com essas lembranças felizes e penso como teria sido a nossa vida se Orochimaru não tivesse aparecido… Mas ao mesmo tempo penso… Será que o Sasuke iria desistir de ficar mais forte mesmo sem a ajuda de Orochimaru? E a resposta vem tão instantaneamente… Não… Claro que não.

Sasuke nunca iria esquecer a sua vingança… Ele nunca iria desistir de perseguir o irmão… A ajuda de Orochimaru apenas fez com que essa vingança viesse mais rápido. Mas eu pergunto, como tantas vezes antes, em que deu essa vingança? O que foi que essa vingança mudou? Novamente a resposta é instantânea… Mudou o coração de Sasuke…

Fico a perguntar-me onde foi que tudo isto levou… Onde foi que o ódio dos Conselheiros contra o clã Uchiha levou… "À tristeza, a mais ódio, à minha total infelicidade"… É a única resposta que consigo dar.

A pessoa que eu mais amei sofreu e eu não podia fazer nada para o ajudar… Ele vivia no seu mundo solitário e não deixava que ninguém o ajudasse… Eu tentei, o Naruto tentou, mas nada o conseguiu fazer mudar de ideias.

- Sasuke-kun… Porquê?

**POV Sakura off**

A rapariga de cabelos rosados deixou cair uma pequena flor de cerejeira em cima da campa do amado. Ela já não conseguia mais derramar lágrimas… Agora apenas o seu coração chorava, a dor da perda definitiva era mais insuportável do que qualquer outra antes sentida.

Sakura poderia parecer forte mas no seu interior o coração sangrava de sofrimento e angústia. Saber que nunca mais poderia ouvir a voz de Sasuke, que nunca mais poderia olhar para os seus olhos negros, que nunca mais lhe poderia tocar, era uma dor que ela não conseguia mais suportar.

Ela sentiu uma mão firme no seu ombro e ao levantar a cabeça para ver quem seria deparou-se com uns olhos azuis brilhantes. Sakura ergueu a sua mão direita pegando na mão de Naruto.

- Ele está em paz agora não está? – Perguntou ela voltando o seu rosto para a campa, sem largar a mão do amigo.

- Hai. – Foi tudo o que o loiro conseguiu dizer.

Sakura levantou-se com a ajuda de Naruto e ambos permaneceram mais uns momentos observando a pedra que identificava a campa de Uchiha Sasuke.

A chuva fina que até aquele momento podia ser sentida foi abrandando. Uma aberta nas nuvens fez um raio de sol ser projectado sobre a pedra branca do chão, reflectindo nas palavras lá gravadas… "Nunca esquecido pelos amigos".

- É, ele está feliz. – Disse Naruto limpando uma lágrima que escorria pela sua face e sorrindo em direcção ao céu.


End file.
